halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Funnyman Boogeyman
The Funnyman Boogeyman is the 7th episode of the 4th and final season of The Backyardigans and the 5th and final Halloween special of the series. The episode opens with Pablo and Uniqua pretending to be paranormal investigators called The Boo Crew. They think the detect and catch a spooky creature, but they actually capture a harmless butterfly. They the proceed to look for more spooky creatures to try and capture as the backyard transforms into a ghost town. The detection and tracking instrument in their car, the Boo-mobile, picks up a spooky life form, and the signal points to a theater. The viewers go ahead to the theater and meet the resident spook, the Boogeyman. However, this Boogeyman shows that he's more of a comedic Boogeyman than a spooky Boogeyman. He takes the viewers down into his dressing room to show them his props and gags, and his secret box of laughs, which is said to contain the funniest thing in the world and is only to be opened during a comedy emergency, but he's rather sad that no one ever comes by to see him perform and make them laugh. Suddenly, he hears and see the Boo Crew show up outside, thinking they want to see his show. The two teammates head inside a theater and follow the readings on their instruments. Meanwhile, the Boogeyman is trying to find them so he can show them his funny balancing act. However, when they bump into each other, a bowl of spaghetti that the Boogeyman is balancing on his head falls and the sauce covers the Boo Crew's eyes. They think it's haunted goo, and run out screaming in fear. Afterwards, the team grabs some cameras to take a photo of what they're dealing with. Boogeyman, noticing this, decides to try some of his best jokes to make them laugh. Neither of them are successful, and when they bump into each other for the second time, the cameras go off in the Boo Crew's eyes, blinding them, and causing them to run away again. But when they get to the outside, they determine that they are, in fact, dealing with the Boogeyman. So, the Boo Crew goes back inside with a ghoul-proof trap in order to catch the Boogeyman. Boogeyman notices them coming back, and decides to try his funny juggling act, and he brings along his secret box of laughs just in case. Soon, the Boo Crew set up the trap on stage, the curtains rise and the Boogeyman comes out and is ready to perform. While he's performing, the Boo Crew try to activate the trap at just the right moment to trap him. And then, right at the big finish, the Boo Crew catches the Boogeyman! However, Boogeyman gets out of the trap by going through the floor, startling the Boo Crew when he goes to thank them for the, what he thinks to be, cheers of applause. Boogeyman realizes that they were trying to trap him this whole time because they thought he was a scary Boogeyman instead of a funny one. Meaning only one thing for the comedic monster, a comedy emergency, and the perfect time to deploy the secret box of laughs. The Boo Crew brace themselves for the end, meaning for the inevitability of them getting scared to death, but are surprised when they learn that the contents of the box is giant shoes! The Boo Crew apologize for trying to catch the Boogeyman, and they even get invited to his show next week for some hilarious new material. Suddenly, they hear Boogeyman's stomach growling, thinking that it might be another spooky creature. And so, Boogeyman invites the Boo Crew to his house for banana splits. Ending the episode on a high note. Category:Nickelodeon Category:2009 releases Category:Episodes Category:Nelvana Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks Category:Nick Jr.